Bullied
by Pugluver64
Summary: Summary change!: Being bullied not fun, But after a prank something went a little to far and...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone so I'm mad and when I get mad it means that it's going to be a good story so the more mad I am the better and yes it does have the word Jackass which I am meaning the donkey version so don't say crap to tell me she said a bad word so anyway on with the story! Before I get to my normal self!**

**Kendall's Pov.**

It was one thing they were making fun of me but now their making fun of Katie that's crossing the line no one hurts my Katie or else there will be consequences!

"Kenny!" Katie's sob yell rang threw the apartment

"Katie what did they do this time?"

"They kicked and punched me and called me a fat little princess!" She said clinging on me tightly and crying harder by the second

"Who is it again?" I asked

"It's James and Carlos!" She said

'Those Jackasses.' I thought to myself

"Kenny no their not they don't have a heart that why." Katie said she can always tell when I want to call people a donkey but not by the name donkey

"Katie it was one thing that they picked on me but if they're going to hurt you Kendall is going to hurt them."

"Kendall don't you see that fighting doesn't fix anything you're only be hurting yourself more or making it worse." Katie said

I sighed "Okay Katie but I'll make sure that they don't bother you any more okay little sis."

She put a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded

I smiled but I was still furious at them pick on someone their own size and as I can tell that my little five year old sister is not their size so they better back off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day at School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my locker I wondered how Katie was doing right now. Did she forget to bring her lunch again? I guess she did because I heard my name over the intercom

'Kendall Knight please pick up Katie Knight's Lunch and take it to her.'

I sighed and closed my locker door and in that instant I saw Logan there

"Looks like Katie forgot her lunch yet again." Logan said chuckling

I chuckled also and said "Yeah and yet another embarrassment."

"So right now is free period so you want to take it to her plus it's almost lunch time for her." Logan asked as I was walking to take down Katie's lunch

I looked at him like he was crazy but mostly confused how did he know Katie's schedule even I didn't know!

He chuckled a little bit; I still had the look on my face

"Dude my little sister is in your sister's class plus their like best friends like us." Logan said

"Oh yeah sorry forgot." I said

"Looks like you got a lot on your mind Ken." He said looking worried

"Yeah it's just because of those two and I'm meaning James and Carlos I mean really what's their problem?" I said

"I really don't know Ken." He said

We talked about random things and when we reached the door to the elementary hall we opened it and everyone looked at us in a weird way until they figured out who we were

We then heard everyone yelling and screaming our names and running towards us mostly little girls.

"Okay has anyone seen Katie?" I asked

Just then they all got quiet and made space for a little girl which was Katie, She was limping

I gasped and gave the lunch to Logan, Logan's sister ran up to him with tears in her eyes

"Katie look at me please." I begged

Katie just stayed quiet and kept her head down

"Katie bug please!" I begged some more

She looked over at me finally giving in but when I saw hose beautiful mostly happy and painless eyes the opposite of that my heart dropped

"Katie." I whispered and gave her a hug

Logan and Angie came over with tears in their eyes and hugged us and we stood there in a group hug, I finally had tears in my eyes I could not stand it any more

We broke apart when we heard clapping

"Well, well, well if it isn't Knight and Mitchell." Carlos said with an evil smile

All the kids backed away and Katie hid behind me and Angie hid behind Logan I was going to rip off their heads if they didn't stop doing this to Katie!

"Why aren't you stuffing a corndog down your throat Garcia?" Logan yelled

Carlos stepped forward and got in Logan's face

"What did you just say?" He said all though, but he really wasn't

When we were in second grade all he ate was corndogs and he was beginning to become chubby and he got bullied for that; so now Carlos lived by the motto… Bully or be bullied

"You heard me so don't make me repeat myself." Logan said stepping forward making Carlos stumble backwards

Smooth.

"So Knight your little sister has been telling me things, you really think you can take down all this?" James said to me being all though

"No, I don't think James I know I can take you down." I said smirking

All the kids in the back went; 'Oh' or they gasped or smiled Katie on the other hand giggled but with pain

"Now I'm going to say this once and once only!" I yelled

James and Carlos backed away not wanting to know

"What did you do with Katie that she's limping?" I yelled

"We didn't do anything to her Knight!" Carlos snapped

I stepped forward like I was going to hit him; He flinched

"Okay, okay James thought it would be funny if we broke Katie's leg!" Carlos said curling into a ball on the floor

Not a very though bully

Logan's eyes widened and he took Katie's hand and also Angie's and put them with the crowd of Kids and he stood there with them

Logan made a good choice, because when I get mad there is no one who can stop me… well except Katie but right now it's not going to happen

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG DIAMOND!" I yelled and was about to through a punch and…

**Sorry about the cliffy but I told you if I'm not mad I don't get my writing juices flowing okay that sounded so weird so anyway it's one thirty in the morning bye guys! Lates!**


	2. Kendall's Allergy

**Thanks so much for the two reviews and thanks to all you guys who gave it a chance so I thank Ainsworth the writer, and Bama2012, thank you this is one for you and only you!**

**Kendall's Pov.**

I was going to throw a punch at James but I couldn't. Seeing James flinch like that reminded me of Katie when we used to play patty cake. I used to be so happy back then

I lowered my fist and walked over to Katie and kissed her and hugged her telling her everything was okay.

"What you're not going to defend yourself and your little princess?" James called

"Shut up Diamond! Just be glad I didn't." I said turning while turning around

"Why huh? What is the knight in shining armor going to do to help his little knight or little princess?" Carlos asked

"How about I make you a deal so you won't get expelled and my crowd witness doesn't tell on you." I said calmly

They looked at each other "Depends on what the deal is" They both said

"Okay, so you have to stop picking on everyone in the school and I will let you bully me all you want." I said then sighed

They looked at each other and put on and evil smirk

Uh-oh

"Okay we accept Knight but remember that every day will just get worst and worst no matter how much you beg for us to stop we won't and you will be sorry Knight." Carlos said

"I bet I can handle the two of you." I said giving Katie a kiss and leaving with Logan

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Logan's Pov. Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were at lunch and Kendall looked very tired

"Kendall you okay buddy?" I asked with concern

"Huh oh yeah, Katie has a bruised leg and it hurts her when she sleeps so she is sleeping with me in my room and I can tell you that Katie is not a great sleeper." He said and took a sip from his milk

I chuckled he was right, Angie said the same thing when they had a sleepover

All of a sudden Kendall started coughing and his face started getting really, really red

"Kendall what's wrong?" I yelled in concern all heads turned to us and James and Carlos were laughing at the doors

"Nuts, Nuts Logan!" Kendall answered and started whizzing

"Kendall can you breathe calmly and do you have the allergy shot here at school

He shook his head as a no, I ran to one of the lunch room monitors and they quickly ran to get the nurse

"Kendall it's going to be okay." I said in a panic

Just then James and Carlos came up to me

"Yo Logan what's up with Knight." Carlos said

"Nothing." I said

I turned around to see the nurse checking Kendal and the nurse's assistant Cole, Cole was Mrs. Rebecca's, the nurse, son. She shook her head and Cole picked up Kendall in bridal style and ran to the nurse's office I was quickly behind them, hoping Kendall would be okay and not end up like last time

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's Pov. Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was furious! Who in their right mind would do this to my Knight! My protector! My Love! And most importantly my big brother.

I found out just two hours ago and I was not going to leave them unpunished

I was excused and I found out where those idiot's were and marched up to that room in the middle school

Everyone knew what was wrong and they gave me a sympathetic look and some said that they were sorry, why they were all my friends, but still I was thanking them and some gave me hugs

I ran into Camille and Jo and the Jennifer's they were making something

"Sorry!" I huffed trying to calm down but there was no way I was going to do that

"It's okay Katie Kat here can you give this to your brother for us." Jo said

"Yeah sure thanks girls." I said and smiled I told them quickly what I was going to do and they let me leave

*******P*****A*****G*****E*****B*****R*****E*****A*****K*****!*******

I got to the history room which was the most amazing room in the school.

I opened the door and interrupted a class which most kids noticed me and waved

I waved back and the teacher, Mr. Blake, gave me a sympathetic look

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Blake but I just needed to calm down and tell you something." I said with a small smile

"Oh Knight has something important to say I bet it's just about a new dolly."

OH THAT'S IT!

I walked over to James and Carlos' desk, that they sat with each other because they were partners, I punched my hand HARD on the desk and I started yelling

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOO JUST SHUT THE FREAK UP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY KENDALL ISN'T HERE YOU TWO IDIOTS!" I yelled

Carlos and James looked at Mr. Blake like is she going to get in trouble

"I thought you were injured how are you walking?" Carlos asked

"Don't change the subject and luckily you didn't break my leg you just bruised it and I'm not going to get in trouble because everyone knows that this is what I'm going to do and am going to finish." I said calming down

Everyone looked at the two boys who were just embarrassed by a five year old

I sighed and walked back up to Mr. Blake

He was a tall man so I asked him to squat so I could tell ask him, he nodded

I walked to the front of the room and everyone got quiet, not even Carlos or James talked

Good cause' if they even dared to talk to me they were going to get a slap… of course with permission

"Okay as you all know Kendall isn't here right now as you can tell from the empty chair over there." I said and pointed at the chair and everyone looked except for two people

Can you guys who that is

"Well anyway Kendall had an allergic reaction to something someone put in his milk and that was crunched up nuts and to be more specific peanuts." Someone yelled at James and Carlos saying Jerk.

Carlos stood up "Hey we didn't know that Kendall was allergic to nuts how were we suppose to know anyway!" He yelled

"Everyone knows that you idiot, Kendall had an allergic reaction in the second grade and you guys were paying attention and then you forgot, who does that everyone remembers! He was hospitalized for two months!" A kid named Jake said

Carlos sat back down and looked at me and asked "Is that true?"

I nodded those were painful memories why did they have to come back

"Well I found out that that Kendall would be hospitalized for a month if all goes well they got him to the hospital just in time an extra two minutes and Kendall… Kendall… Kendall…" I couldn't say it, it was too painful I started to feel tears in my eyes and I let them fall freely

I felt someone hug me I opened my eyes to see Jake and Jack holding on to me like I was their little sister

They were like real brothers to me; we heard a knock on the door to see Logan with red puffy eyes

I ran up to him and he hugged me tightly and then came Angie in the same expression

"Katie we are excused from class for the day and Logan I talked to your teachers too and so are you." Angie said

I hugged her she was the bestest friend I could ever have I would be heartbroken also if anything happened to the people around me hugging or comforting me

******P****A****G****E****B****R****E****A****K****!****!****!****!******

I told Mr. Blake my plans and he said okay so he could either participate or grade papers for the rest of the day, I arranged everything with the principal and she said it was an amazing idea and it was okay and I told her the people who knew the plan.

I was in the history room

Logan was in the science room

Angie was in the art room

Jo was in the gym

Mom was in the math room

Camille was in the acting room

Blonde Jennifer was in the music room

Brunette Jennifer was in the health room

Curly haired Jennifer was in the Spanish room

Jack was in the ELA room

Jake was in the geography room

Jenny was in the music room

I didn't want anyone at lunch at all for the reason so that was mostly the rooms we covered

"Okay so what we are going to be doing is writing cards… except for Carlos and James so um can you please stand up here NOW!" I said in my serious voice

They ran to the front of the room

"So since you guys almost killed my brother you guys are going to write 'I'm sorry Katie and Kendall' One hundred times on the board

"But!..."

"Make that one thousand." I said pointing

"What!"

"Make that a million do you want to make it more Mr.'s" I said with a stern voice

"No ma'am." They said

"Good you got two hours starting now MOVE IT!" I said

Everyone laughed when they got scared and they quickly ran to the board and began writing as I began timing them

"Okay now that that is taken care of let's make some fun cards and after at least twenty five minutes we'll switch rooms okay! Let's put a smile on Ken's face when he wakes up!" I said very happy

People smiled when they saw me happy so they began to get to work.

**Well that wasn't really a cliffy now was it! No really I don't was it? Ha, ha well gotta do my homework lates!**


	3. Hospital and songs

**Hey I know I haven't updated this in a very long while… And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! This is going to be a longer chapter because I haven't updated in a very long while and I'm sorry for that… So yeah… For this chapter I am going to re-read everything so it won't have mistakes and it'll be easier to understand and read… Hope you enjoy! :D **

**Katie's Pov. **

"Wow, great the whole school made a card! Except Carlos and James and I bet Kendall wouldn't like their cards anyway" I explained to my last group

Every single person laughed at my comment which made me giggle

"Um Katie?" I heard James' voice

"It's Katherine to you, and what?" I snapped at him

"Um Katherine can we use the bathroom?" He asked

"I don't know can you?" I asked making everyone else laugh

"May we?" He asked

"Oh look who has manners now… let me think about it… no" I said and turned back around

"But we really need to go please Katherine" Carlos begged

"No" I said with my back turned

"Come on Katie please we're sorry, we didn't know!" Carlos and James said

"It's Katherine and it's too late apologize, the damage has been already done" I said looking at them with a face no one could forget

"But…" James started

"No buts and get back to work Diamond!" I yelled making them jump and I giggle and the group laugh

"Okay so the bell will ring in about two to three minutes and mom said I can bring ten people to come and I will bring Jake and Jack of course! "I said collecting 'Get well soon' Cards from everyone and putting them in my bag

"And everyone else that was running the other groups you guys were in are already going in different cars so anyone else want to come?" I asked looking around

Everyone's hand shot up high in the air and that got me extremely happy

"Okay, Penny, Kristie, Anna, Annabelle, Bella, Eliana, Angie, Elizabeth and, Lizzy, and the girl in the back… I'm sorry I don't know your name" I said pointing to the girl Kendall said he liked

"Oh um sure um, my name is Lillian, but people call me Lilly and thanks for picking me" She said with a small smile

"Don't be shy it's okay and I hope you know who I am" I said with a smile

She giggled "Okay Katie" She said then smiled

"Okay let's get going since it's time to go and James and Carlos have detention, Mr. Blake said so" I said while leaving the room and taking the ten people with me

******P****A****G****E****B****R****E****A****K****!****!****!****!*** **

**Logan's Pov. **

Katie has been extremely quiet on the ride and has been looking out the window, it was like the first time but this time she wasn't crying

"Katie?" I asked

"Hmm?" She hummed as an answer

"You okay?" I asked with worry clear in my voice

"Yeah why do you ask Logie?" She asked still looking out the window

I was shock that she called me Logie, She never called me Logie so that was a big surprise to me…

"Well for one you never call me Logie and two you keep looking out the window and you're not speaking" I said putting a hand on her back

I rubbed small circles on her back… this time she didn't smack my hand away

"I'm sorry Logie" She said shrugging her shoulders

"It's okay Katie it's cute when you call me Logie, like you so please don't be sorry" I said in a begging tone

"Thanks" Was all she said and gave me a hug and returned back to the window watching

This must be so painful to relive those memories once again.

(**Fifteen minutes later**)

"Katie?" I said not trying to startle the sleeping child

"Katie wake up." I said again

"Just five more minutes Kendall" She mumbled

I sighed she said the exact same thing last time; it broke my heart

"Katie wake up it's Logan" I said shaking her awake slightly

"Oh sorry Logan I didn't know; where are we?" She said

"We are here to see Kenny" I said a gave her a small smile, not to upset the little girl

I didn't even have time to blink before I noticed the little girl was out of the car and running inside the hospital with Mrs. Knight behind her

I chuckled that little girl was a little ball of energy when she was excited about something, and this I couldn't even blame her for

**Katie's Pov. **

I went inside as fast as I could and everyone I had invited and mom had invited to come were right behind me… I ran up to the front desk and I already knew her name and everything she was a great friend of ours

"Hello Mrs. Bella!" I greeted her

"Why hello Katie are you here to see Kendall?" She asked

I nodded and gave her my best smile, she laughed at my little expression causing me to giggle

"Okay let me see if he's awake and if not you're the only one who is allowed to see him okay." She said raising her eyebrows at the last part of her sentence

"Okay Mrs. Bella" I said and waited patiently for the pass

"Okay he's not awake but tell your mom that you're the only one who can see him right now okay?" She said and gave me the pass

I nodded and headed straight to Mom

"Mom?" I asked when I came up to her

"Yes baby?" She asked

"Can I go see Kendall, he's not awake but Mrs. Bella said I was the only one who could see him when he was asleep so please!" I begged

Momma just chuckled and nodded; I squealed and gave her a hug and kissed her so many times and said thank you so many times it wasn't even funny

I ran back up to Mrs. Bella, who by the way saw the whole thing and was just smiling at the thought

"Mommy said I can go Mrs. Bella!" I practically squealed

"Okay Kendall is in room 3B same as the last time remember where that is?" she asked me

I thought long and hard it's been a long while since I have been the hospital halls

"Um…" I said

She chuckled "It's okay take my hand and I'll take you okay and maybe you'll see some people around here again" She said and gave me a wink

"Is Doctor Anderson here today?" I asked

"Yes she is and she is Kendall's doctor again so you'll see her soon or in the halls okay." She said

"Okay thank you Mrs. Bella" I said taking her hand and she opened the hall doors and we went to the second floor and looked for the room 3B

"Well here we are Katie room 3B listen though tell your brother I said hi when he wakes up okay?" She said

"Of Course" I squealed

"Okay have fun Katie don't make too much noise okay?" She said

"Never!" I said and walked in…

Kendall was lying flat propped up on some pillows and had an IV cord poked in his arm… again

I took a seat on the big blue chair and took Kendall's hand…

"Kenny please wake up." I said

I sighed he wasn't going to wake up in a long while so I started singing one of his and I's favorite song

"_When she was just girl, She expected the world but flew away from her reach, got the bullet stuck in her teeth, dreamed of Para- Para- paradise, Para- Para-paradise every time she closed her eyes" _I got bored of that song so quickly I didn't finish it

So I went through my head to try and find a song we both liked

I couldn't think of one so I went on and sang one of my favorite songs, I listened to it every single day when he was in the hospital for those two months.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, I miss you, Miss you so bad, I don't forget you oh it's so sad, I hope you can hear me… I remember it clearly… The day, You slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same Oh." _I took a breath and look over at Kendall who was still asleep

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I don't go around to kiss you, Goodbye on the hand, I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't Oh I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly! The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same Oh" _I took another breath and kept my head down

"_I had my wake up won't you wake up I keep asking why? I can't take it, it wasn't fake it happened, you passed by. Now you're gone now you're gone, there you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, now you're gone there you go, there you go somewhere you're not coming back." _I took another breath, this was a pretty big song for a five year old to song to her eleven year old brother

"_The day you slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same no… the day you slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same oh… Na, na, na, na, na, na, na I miss you" _I took a long breath then a sigh… I knew Kenny wasn't going to wake up soon

"That was beautiful" I heard a raspy voice say

I looked up to see Kendall staring at me

"Kenny!" I squealed and hugged him so tight he started coughing

"Whoops sorry!" I said wiping my tears of joy

"It's okay Katie" He said then gave a smile

I smiled to I had my Kenny back and no one was going to take him away…

I'm glad that god didn't take him away yet… And for that I'm thankful for…

**Gosh… I'm such a wimp I started crying at some parts of the chapter! But hey you can't blame me how much you wanna bet you felt sad or wanted to cry too? No mistakes! Yay! :D So yeah I will try and update when I can… so um… Oh yeah can you name both songs that Katie was singing… By heart and NOT looking up the lyrics on Google? Ha, ha Lmao have a great day guys… Much love… review? **


End file.
